With development of science and technology, frequency of using a mobile terminal to browse information by a user is becoming higher. A mobile terminal usually uses a touch screen, on which the user may slide a finger on a display interface to operate on a page. As a sliding speed of a finger becomes higher, a sliding speed of a page becomes higher, and the sliding speed of the finger is generally the sliding speed of the page. However, the display interface generally includes a lot of content, and a page (for example: a list, or a browser page) length may also be extremely long. If the user wants to view content on a page end, even if a finger of the user has an extremely high sliding speed, an extremely long time also need to be cost for the finger to slide to the page end, thereby excessively affecting use experience of the user.